1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to three-dimensional (3D) image capturing device, and particularly to a 3D image capturing device with a single image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a 3D image capturing device obtains a 3D image using two camera modules. Each camera module includes an image sensor. Although effective, the need for separate lens modules and image sensors is costly and the camera is not compact.
What is needed, therefore, is a 3D image capturing device that makes use of only one image sensor.